Other Ecstatica Facts
This article lists different kinds of facts which do not fit into any other article or are too insignificant for the main article about Ecstatica but are still worth mentioning. It is mostly an expansive trivia section. Warning: This article contains spoilers. Safe spots There is a variety of places in Tirich and its surroundings where even the most predatory creatures will not follow the hero. Some of them may be already inhabited by monsters, however. This is a list of the most notable ones: * Ecstatica's home * Catacombs * Bell tower * Old Knight's home * Monastery * Witches Hut * Castle Secrets This section lists a few of the rather secret facts, places or sequences in the game. The Werewolf is mortal Most players seem to believe that the Werewolf is immortal or at least cannot be killed with any other weapon than the Fire Stick. That is not true. In fact the werewolf can be defeated with any weapon, even while unarmed. It requires the player to hit him continously for up to ten minutes, however. Back entrance to the castle Next to the lake a secret pathway can be found along the cliffside. At the end there is a green bird who will attack the hero if he approaches it. If the bird is killed a secret entrance to the castle basement becomes accessible, however, it is protected by a spear trap in the ground. This trap can be omitted in frog form after having been transformed by the Sorcerer. This allows to visit the harem and the throne room long before it is possible story-wise. However, trying to enter other sections of the castle this way inevitably results in the hero getting eaten by a lizard. Bugs and Deadends While Ecstatica is mostly a highly polished game it does have its share of bugs, technical oddities and potential deadends. Some of them are listed below. Coming back from the dead In front of the stable a heavily wounded villager can be seen crawling on the ground. He will approach the hero and die as soon as he reaches him. The villager can also be "killed" by the hero but he will keep coming back to live, apparently wishing to die on his own terms. Dying forever In one house in the village an impaled blonde woman can be found on a table. When the hero enters the house he will witness her death, groaning dramatically and finally dropping dead. This sequence will repeat every time the hero enters the house. A frog forever If the obnoxious woman from the witches hut is killed before turning into a frog there is no way of becoming human again. This is the only case in the game where killing a human character may render the game unbeatable. But even if she isn't killed, if the hero enters the witches hut in frog form a second time she won't be there. Jerk servant If the hero enters the castle before becoming a knight and without becoming a frog, the Sorcerer's servant will attack and continuously kick the hero. He is supposed to stop doing that as soon as the Sorcerer welcomes the hero but he will in fact only stop kicking the hero once he has entered the Sorcerer's workshop. Two servants Upon entering the Sorcerer's workplace for the first time his servant instantly appears next to the book shelf, leaning against it. This also happens if the player kills him first but his corpse does not disappear first, resulting in two servants on screen. Factual oddities This section lists some factual oddities, like content that seems historically out of place etc.. "Trolls" The most common creature in Ecstatica is a small anthropomorphic pig-like being fighting with a mace. In Ecstatica's diary they are referred to as "trolls", however, they are far closer to the medieval beliefs surrounding goblins. A medieval musket? One of the many dead inhabitants of Tirich holds what seems to be a musket. The game is set many centuries before such weapons were even invented. Crusader in 928 A.D. While mumbling about the town's history the drunkard mentions that he used to be a crusader. The game is set in the year 928, however, more than 150 years before the First Crusade.